Many military and commercial devices and systems are operated on battery power. When the equipment is in the “off” mode, most of, if not all of, the circuitry is powered down. There are times when the operator wants the equipment to register an event has occurred, so that when the equipment is turned on (powered up), the detected event is apparent. Often additional circuitry has to be added to the equipment to monitor a pulse on a signal line (e.g., from a momentary switch or from another piece of test equipment). Further, in battery powered devices, the extra circuitry may consume power from the battery, resulting in shorter battery life.